


Date Night

by stydia247 (adrinette247)



Series: The Tomi Files [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Multi, Spying, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Pack Are Sneaky, The Pack Doesn't Know, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack is Confused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/stydia247
Summary: ♡ A Sequel of Sorts to Thomasine ♡Thomasine doesn't show up for Pack movie night at Scott's house, so the Pack decide to investigate...





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Thomasine, though you don't actually need to read it to understand what's going on - unless you really want to.
> 
> For those of you that have read Thomasine, however, this is a continuation of that story, except the Pack don't know about - and have never met - Newt or Minho. All other events from the previous book remain the same.
> 
> Now on with the story...
> 
> Stydia247/Cate xox

It was Friday, aka. McCall Pack movie night.

They were all gathered - still in coats and shoes - in Scott's living room: Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia and Malia. There was only one person missing - who was, since she had returned, usually in regular attendance.

Thomasine - or as she was previously known, Stiles Stilinski.

And it had been over half an hour. So something had to be up, because she was in school that day and she was never this late. Ever.

Scott for one was worried - _could this have something to do with WICKED? Was Thomasine in danger?_

When they had pressed her for information on what happened - despite being trapped in her house by all the members of the Pack at the time - she had somehow still managed to evade almost all their questions and had been very vague in her explanation of where in the hell she was for three years. 

All they knew was that an organisation called WICKED took her and some other kids to experiment on, and they took them down.

It was blatantly obvious that she wasn't going to spill on what happened.

At least - not if she could help it.

But that didn't stop the Pack trying to gain even a little more information every chance they got.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Lydia huffed from her spot on the couch, "Scott, you literally live a street away from her! Why don't we all just walk to her house and find out what's going on and why she's half an hour late!"

Scott perked up at the suggestion, standing up from the extremely comfy, plush armchair, "Let's go then!" he exclaimed, helping Kira up from her spot on the fluffy cream coloured carpet, "Lydia, why didn't you say that earlier?"

The strawberry blonde just sighed exasperatedly, flicking one of her curls off of her dazzling emerald green trench coat, "Scott, I suggested it twenty minutes ago!"

Scott just smiled sheepishly at his friends, shrugging his shoulders slightly, as they all proceeded out his front door towards Thomasine's house.

♡

They were greeted at the front door by a very out of character Thomasine - her dark brown hair was in curlers and she was dressed only in a red satin dressing gown. 

They all stood in her front doorway, gaping at the teen, who seemed unfazed by any of their behaviour and just smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys," she smiled at Scott, who just stood there stock still gazing at his old best friend in the utmost confusion, "What're you all doing here?"

Lydia was the first to recover, smirking at the brunette as if she knew something the others didn't, "Hey Tammi (the brunette winced at that, she disliked the nickname the girls had decided to give her), we came to see what's taking so long? But now it's very clear. Is there any reason you feel like getting all dressed up for pack movie night?"

A look of confusion, barely noticeable, flashed momentarily across Thomasine's face - but only Lydia seemed to notice, whilst the rest managed to recover from their initial shock.

Tomi (not that they knew anyone called her that), just grinned right back at the other girl, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I can't come tonight."

Scott just stared at her with his confused puppy eyes, "Why?"

She just smirked at them all, "Because it's date night."

They all gasped, even managing to catch Lydia off guard, and Scott looked like he was going to faint - it took both Allison and Kira to stop the dark haired boy falling over, "You're dating someone? Why didn't you tell us before? For how long? Are you sure you'll be alright, what if something happens to you?" he blurted out all at once - but Tomi got the gist of what he was trying to say anyway.

"I didn't tell you all because it's my business, and for a long time Scott - so I'm perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't really feel like going out looking like this, so I'm going to finish getting ready. See you guys on Monday."

And with one final smirk, she shut the front door, leaving five cold teens standing on her front porch, the winter sky darkening rapidly, light snowflakes already beginning to fall.

♡

Tomi didn't usually get dressed up, so it came as a slight shock to Newt when she opened the door in a royal blue, long sleeved skater dress and black kitten heels, her brown hair tumbling around her shoulders in soft curls.

What he was prepared for though was when the brunette flew out the door, and the Brit caught her, hugging Tomi and spinning her round a little - it had been a few months since they had seen each other, and a few months longer than that since she, Minho and Newt had met up together - it was driving all three Gladers insane. That however - didn't stop them video chatting or calling each other every other night - well, every night Tomi didn't have to deal with some insane supernatural klunk.

They finally let go, and Newt put her safely back on the ground, "You look bloody beautiful Tomi."

A faint blush formed on her face and, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she took hold of his hand and lead him towards Roscoe the jeep.

♡

They weren't going to lie. They knew what they were doing was wrong.

After Thomasine had shut the door, leaving them hanging around on her porch, they all traipsed back through the lightly forming snow to Scott's house, to warm up and watch a movie, even if doing just that now wasn't their only plans for this evening. Even so, Lydia insisted they put on The Notebook whilst they waited.

And when the werecreatures finally heard Thomasine rushing down her stairs to answer the front door, they shared a look with Lydia and Allison, and then all dashed up the stairs to Scott's mum, Melissa's bedroom. They tumbled over each other as they made a dash for the window - and despite being a street away, still had a very decent view of Thomasine's house. And of course, most had super hearing.

They had reached the window just in time to see Thomasine - her hair meticulously curled, in a long sleeved dark blue dress and black heels - dashing out of her sleek black front door and into the arms of a strawberry blonde, fluffy haired boy on the front porch. She wrapped her arms around the mystery boy tightly and he spun her round a little bit.

They were both giggling when he set her on her feet, and the boy complimented Thomasine, calling her _'Tomi'_ as if he'd done it for years. Thomasine would have punched anyone in the pack on the arm for calling her that. I guess now they knew why.

The boy was British - it was very apparent from his accent when he spoke to Thomasine, and she blushed at him and kissed him on the cheek, snatching him by the hand and dragging him towards her jeep, and _letting him drive it,_ before the black and baby blue jeep drove away out of sight.

 _When did she meet this boy?_ She must trust him with her life if she just let him drive the jeep - Scott had known her - well, _old her_ \- since she was _three years old_ , and he'd never been allowed to drive Roscoe.

Allison, Lydia and Kira - whilst confused were _oohing_ and _awwing_ over the scene, whilst Scott and Malia were more concerned about Thomasine's safety than anything. OK... they were maybe a little intrigued by Thomasine's secret boyfriend.

Once they saw the jeep pull away - all of them still _very_   interested in what was going to happen next ( _honestly_ what did they think Thomasine's life was anyway? _A teen drama_?) - they all scrambled down the stairs, nearly tripping over each other as they went, and out the door to follow them, slamming Scott's front door behind them with a loud _bang_.

It beats watching TV all night.

♡

The Pack were all currently squished into Lydia's blue Volvo - which was actually usually quite roomy. They finally pulled up and parked at the edge of the preserve - Scott having to embarrassingly track Thomasine by sticking his head out of the window and sniffing the air for her scent like a dog from the passenger seat, directing Lydia on which direction to drive. They couldn't trail right behind the jeep all the way there - the brunette would definitely notice. And if she knew this boy from when she was kidnapped, then he would definitely notice them too.

Malia, Kira and Allison - who were very cramped from being cooped up together in the smaller backseat - practically leapt out of the car at the first opportunity, glad that they now had room to breathe. Scott and Lydia clambered out of the front, Lydia locking up the car with a _beep,_ as they followed Scott and Malia's noses down the path and through the moonlight preserve.

They came to a sharp halt when they reached the clearing on the edge of the cliff, Scott's abrupt stop causing Kira to nearly bump into him - for which he whispered a rather hushed apology to his girlfriend - pointing towards the cliff edge where Thomasine and her boyfriend, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her, light snowflakes falling gently in their hair, sat staring out over the edge and conversing back and forth in calm, quiet tones.

It was the calmest and happiest they had ever seen her since she returned.

♡

She and Newt were sitting on the cliff edge in the Glader's clearing. Whenever the others would come to visit, it would always be to Beacon Hills - she guessed that they thought such a small town would be the least chaotic. Boy were those shanks wrong.

She smiled slightly over at the tree, on which they had ceremoniously carved their own, and the other Gladers who hadn't made it's names onto - just like the maze wall in the actual Glade.

They were currently reminiscing better times, like the ones in the Glade - before they screamed themselves awake at night from all too real nightmares and flashbacks, before they suffered from PTSD, before they were completely paranoid - back to the times when it was just running and joking and eating Frypan's stew every night.

"They don't blame you Tomi. You know that right?" Newt said suddenly, turning his head towards her so he could see her face. 

He knew she still blamed herself for all the Gladers who didn't make it - despite the conjoined efforts of himself, Minho, Gally, Fry, Sonya, Harriet, Brenda and Jorge.

She didn't have to ask - she knew what he was talking about.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, the moonlight and the snow in his soft, strawberry blonde hair making him look even more like an angel than he did already - well, to her at least.

"I know."

"I love you Tomi."

"I love you too Newt."


End file.
